Never left to fight
by Ravenfeather3
Summary: Aiko Kurosaki is at home when a strange person is waiting there for her. LuppixOcxNnoitra


Aiko is 15 yrs old. Her hair color is a lavender color and goes to her middle back. Her eyes are blood red. Also she can turn into any animal of her choice. No more questions! She has angel wings. Please enjoy cause if you don't then I'll send you weird messages... JK! But seriously, please don't read if u no likey. I don't own Bleach characters or 'Miracle' by Cascada or 'Animal I have become' by 3 days grace. Srry if I mess up on the words. Also, she is part demon and cuts herself so she can feel better after a demon stroke.

* * *

_Finally, I get to do something that's not difficult... uh, kinda, _Aiko thought. She lived alone in a small house near the local graveyard.

" Ugh! Why do I always get a pack of color contacts every single day? My eyes are fine red!" Aiko huffed. Then a droplet of water fell onto her nose. " Oh great, it's starts raining now?" she almost screamed. Aiko stepped into her small house after a hard work day. She looked at the occasional ghost. But this one was different and already had a hole. The ghost was dressed in white and he had a ... hollow piece? Her 'guardian', aka her father but she didn't look anything like him, had told her about the different ghosts. One's with chains still had a chance, one's with holes were lost. Surprisingly, he looked human. He looked like a girl but Aiko could tell he was a boy from his energy. Then she knew.

" Y-you're an Arrancar!" Aiko yelled. He smiled.

" You're Aiko Kurosaki." Aiko's eyes widened.

" No! I'm not related to him! I'm not his daughter!" Aiko stumbled backwards and fell out of the house.

Aiko ran in the heavy rain, down the street.

" Just... a little... more.." Aiko gasped. She turned the corner to find a dead end alley-way. She turned around to face the man chasing her. Her wet t-shirt was sticking tightly to her torso.

" W-what do you w-want, Arrancar?" Aiko hissed. The Arrancar didn't stop walking towards her. She glared at him.

" Aizen-sama has requested your power." He smiled " I'm Luppi." Aiko glared more at him.

" I'm not going." Aiko huffed. Luppi smiled. Suddenly, eight arms appeared from Luppi's back. _Crap,_ Aiko thought. She looked to her right and saw a fire escape. She dashed to the ladder and started climbing.

" You can't get away." Luppi called. _Just watch me,_ Aiko thought. But then she felt something wind around her arms and body. Soon she was pulled down.

" Let go!" Aiko yelled and kicked out at just smiled more.

" Did anyone tell you that you've got a great body?" Aiko froze. Luppi pulled her closer. " You're not getting away." his eyes burned into hers. She quivered. Aiko looked at him.

" What use would I be? I'm just a freak of the real world so let go!" Aiko lashed out again. Again Luppi stopped her foot and tightened the "arm" around her body. Aiko cried out in pain. Luppi then hit her hard on the head. Aiko fell into darkness.

~~~~A While later, in the Hollow realm (Gomen, I kinda forgot the name of the place)~~~~~~~~~~~

Aiko's eyes opened slowly to find herself on a bed. She shot upwards and looked around.

" Where am I?" Aiko said aloud. Suddenly, she heard a shifting noise.

" Tcth, in a room, in Las Noches, in Hueco Mundo, little girl." Aiko twitched at the 'little girl' comment.

" I'm 6 foot 10! You call that short?" Aiko shot back. The shadow moved to reveal a spoon headed guy that was quite tall.

" Uhhhh, wow.." Aiko looked at the hood that made him seem even taller. He grinned. Aiko's eye caught a weapon that was like two crescent moons put together.

" If you're not using your weapon, then you could put it away." Aiko said staring at the weapon. He ignored the comment. Aiko then got up off the bed.

" Hey, where you going?" He looked her. Aiko turned her head.

" I'm making sure that my leg doesn't fall asleep." Aiko replied " Anyways, don't you think that it's rude to not tell me your name, spoony?" Aiko smirked. 'Spoony' flinched at his nickname.

" My name is Nnoitra. Don't call me spoony again." Nnoitra growled. Aiko's eyes gleamed with another question.

" Where is Luppi?" Aiko stared. Nnoitra glanced at the door.

" Out there, listening to our conversation." Nnoitra pointed towards the door. Aiko walked over to the door.

" Hand transform rock." Aiko said and her hand turned to solid rock. Aiko swung her hand and punched it down.

" Hey!" Nnoitra yelled. Aiko ignored him. She walked over to Luppi. Aiko glared one red eye at him._ Stop, _a voice said. Aiko had heard this voice before. It was the demon inside of her. She screamed and clutched her head.

" Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Aiko screamed to the voice. Aiko weakly looked at Luppi. She reached out to his sleeves and held onto them.

" Please kill me." Aiko said quietly. She heard footsteps come down the bright hallway. Aiko glanced up. It was another guy.

" We need your power." He said with no emotion. Aiko dragged herself to her feet. She took out a knife and held it up. Aiko brought the knife down on her wrist. Blood dribbled out from under the knife. Aiko smiled.

" This is much better." Aiko relaxed. She headed back into the room and sat on her bed. She held her wrist up to her face.

" It shouldn't all go to waste." Aiko licked a stream of blood from her wrist. She glanced at the ceiling and then to the men.

" Can you leave? I don't like to be watched a lot." Aiko yawned. She looked at the new guy.

" Um, not to be rude but what's your name?" Aiko asked.

" Ulquiorra." He replied. Aiko looked around for a second.

" Why my power?" Aiko asked. Ulquiorra looked away. Soon a waiter came in with a cart of food.

" Eat." he commanded. Aiko stared at him.

" No."

" Do I have to shove it down your throat?" he threatened. Aiko yawned.

" No. But I'll eat it a bit later." Aiko glanced away. Ulquiorra left. Aiko sat upwards. She let out a small sigh.

" I hope Yoru is doing fine." Aiko hoped. She fell back on the pillow again and closed her eyes. Soon, she was viewing Yoru's life away in another town. He was at the mall. _I hope he remembered today,_ Aiko thought.

**Boy, meets girl, you were my dream, my world  
But I was blind you cheated on me from behind**

Aiko saw a girl come over to Yoru and hugged him. Then kissed him. Aiko's heart shattered into pieces.

**So on my own I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true, I'm still in love with you**

Tears threatened to come out and Aiko had let them by. She had to try to crush the girl.

**I need a Miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see that you are made for me  
I need a Miracle, please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see can happen to me, can happen to me**

But Aiko's heart hurt too much. She had loved him for so long and now he was forever more gone. She felt a small pain in her back. Suddenly, her wings came out. They spread out in the air and then curled a little towards Aiko. Yoru would pay for doing this.

**Day and night I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure my love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try, no need to ask me why**

Aiko summoned her teleporting powers together and whispered her destination. Then she vanished.

**Cause I know it's true I'm still in love with you  
I need a Miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see that you are made for me  
I need a Miracle, please let me be your girl  
one day you'll see can happen to me, can happen to me**

Aiko appeared back into the room. She pulled her wings back into herself. She didn't need to waste her time on Yoru. She could find another person, but who? Suddenly, Luppi appeared out of nowhere... literally! Nowhere! Aiko looked over at him.

" What do you want?" Aiko asked. Luppi smiled evilly. Aiko drew back a little; scary!

" Oh, nothing..." Luppi paused. He realized that Aiko had been crying earlier. Her back was bleeding slightly. " Aizen-sama wants to talk to you." Aiko nodded quietly. Luppi led Aiko to the room. Aiko looked at the high level change and then the others standing below him. " I'm here, Aizen-sama." Aizen looked at Aiko. Her red eyes gleamed with questions.

" Szayel, give me the folder." Aizen commanded. The pink haired boy held a folder spilling out papers. Aizen read it outloud.

" Name: Aiko Kurosaki, age: 15 yrs old, History: Daughter of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki, has been home schooled for five years. When she went to school she had been bullied. She also denied that she had a last name and was the daughter of anyone. One day she had a accident with a ghost. She described the ghost as a hollow-like creature. At age 7, she was at a docters appointment when her inner demon awoke. She almost killed the docters and ran away from home. Later her parents died. She now lives at her parents grave in the city graveyard." Aizen gasped for a breath. Aiko looked down at the floor. Luppi looked at her.

" They knew you guys. But I forgot some of your names; all except for Aizen... uh, Aizen-sama. They called you a bleached couch potato." Aiko said. " I'm thinking that you're not really surprised." She said to Aizen. He looked back at her coolly.

" Oh, I almost forgot. Since you will be with the Espada for a while, show us your strength. Nnoitra, battle Aiko." Aizen turned to the human spoon standing in the corner. He nodded. Aiko smiled.

" Let's start, Nnoitra." Aiko grinned. Nnoitra's smile stretched almost up to his eyeballs. Aiko said the first attack. " Soul dance 3, bat transformation." Aiko's body was about to change when Nnoitra threw a smoke bomb and clouded up the entire battlefield. _I can't see him,_ Aiko thought.

" Such a pretty body, Aiko. How would you like it to be mine?" Aiko whirled around in a circle. _Why can't I sense him! This is bad! _Aiko thought while looking in all directions. Suddenly, Aiko felt hands grab her and pulled her towards the body. Then she and Nnoitra disappeared.

Nnoitra and Aiko reappeared in a dim room. Aiko looked around the room. _Crap, no door!_ Aiko hissed inside her head. Nnoitra turned Aiko around to face him. Aiko looked at his perverted smile and his purple eyes scanning her. He threw her onto a bed and crawled over top of her. Then he kissed her and lagged his tongue on her lower lip. Aiko's mouth stayed shut. She felt something hard on her lower breast. _That's his... ! _Aiko thought frantically. He gripped her right breast tightly which made her gasp. He took the chance to insert his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of it. Aiko started to squirm at his touch and Nnoitra grinned with pleasure. His hand didn't move from her chest. He pulled up and looked at Aiko.

" Are you scared? It's gonna be much worse than this." Nnoitra's smile grew even bigger. " And now that I know everything about you, I can make you cringe!" he laughed. Aiko's eyes filled with fear.

" Let me go! Mmmf!" Nnoitra silenced her by kissing her again. He tightened his grip on her breast and Aiko froze with a few tears streaming out of her closed eyes. He took his mouth off hers and ran his tongue down her jawbone. His other hand grabbed Aiko's side and Nnoitra dug his pale fingers into it, making Aiko breathe heavily.

" Hurts, doesn't it, Aiko?" Nnoitra grinned. Aiko's breathing slowed down a bit. She looked into his eyes with fear. He loosened his grip on her breast a bit. He leaned down and put his tongue on her breast. Aiko started to scream then Nnoitra looked at her and spotted a cloth. He grabbed it and stuffed it into her mouth. He grabbed her hands and tied them above her head. Nnoitra then went back to licking Aiko's breast.

" Aiko, Aiko, Aiko, where is that strength that Aizen-sama promised us? Right now you're weak." Nnoitra smirked. Aiko pushed the cloth out of her mouth with her tongue and tugged at the rope binding her hands.

" You.. don't.. know.. everything... bastard." Aiko hissed. Her body began to glow and her angel wings flew from her back, destroying the rope, and separating her from Nnoitra. She turned towards Nnoitra. " Soul dance 1, Angel of the Sword." Aiko's form changed. Her wings turned from feathers turned to steel and a sword appeared in her hand. The sword glowed with a bright light and then left the sword, showing the hidden sharpness of the sword. " I hope you're ready, Nnoitra." Aiko's eyes narrowed. " Attack 4, feather dance." Aiko's sword transformed into white feathers and swarmed around her.

" Ha! Like that'll stop me!" Nnoitra charged at Aiko. The feathers flew right at Nnoitra and missed. " Ha! You missed!" Nnoitra laughed. Aiko smiled.

" You aren't supposed to dodge them, you're supposed to deflect them." Aiko grinned. The feathers turned around and swarmed around Nnoitra.

" You didn't know that they can't cut me!" Nnoitra shouted at Aiko. Aiko shot a bored look at Nnoitra.

" I'm not really even trying. You're too weak, Nnoitra. My feathers won't disappear just because they didn't cut you, they stay around until you're almost dead!" Aiko's pupils turned yellow and her eyes turned black.

~~~~A few minutes later~~~~

Aiko walked out of the room covered in blood and smiling. She strode down the hallway to the main room where the others were. They turned their heads towards her. She gave a goofy smile in reply.

" I assume that Nnoitra is damaged severely, correct?" Aizen's words hung in the air. Aiko just nodded.


End file.
